1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat and more particularly to a driver's seat for use in an industrial vehicle such as a forklift, a tractor or a combine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In industrial vehicles, a driver must not only perform ordinary driving tasks but must also operate operation levers for hydraulic devices or the like. These operation levers are in most cases provided at the rear of a driver's seat and it is almost impossible for the driver to operate them while he is seated on the driver's seat since the seat back normally gets in the way. Thus, the driver must climb down from his vehicle to perform such operations, which results in decreased work efficiency and also in increased fatigue of the driver.